


Makeup

by tea0W0stache



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Autistic Soldier, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeup, its more implied, scout isnt really a dick, soldier needs some love ok man, spy likes makeup leave him alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: Soldier had a secret. One he never expected to have. Spy is willing to help.But will the others be okay with it?--aka, i suck at summaries, take solly in makeup and scout being a tsundere and joining him.
Relationships: Scout & Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Soldier & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Soldier/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me, this is my first public fic in this fandom and i know i suck ass at writing but cmon man who wouldnt want solly feelin pretty in some makeup

Jane didn't want to admit it, but he liked the feeling of the makeup brush on his skin. It was soft, certainly not what he was expecting, and it made him shiver, but not in a bad way. The way the brush was worked was delicate, graceful, _skilled_.

But it was Spy, so of course it was. 

"I am done, mon ami. Would you like to see?"

When Soldier impatiently shifted in his seat, which Spy took as a reluctant 'yes', he held the hand held mirror up to where he could see his work.

Jane's breath caught in his throat. 

He really. He really liked it.

It wasn't a full face of makeup, there was no way he would want lipstick and blush, Just some soft red eye shadow, blended beautifully with some other tones of red and black, along eyeliner. Spy even drew a little heart under his right eye, a detail he though truly finished the look.

"I figured for your first time you would prefer something that would be simple, something that can be hidden. If that is your preference of course. What do you think?"

"...I."

Jane swallowed, fidgeting with his hands, looking down and smiling a little. 

"... I really like it."

..... OK, Spy won't lie he definitely wasn't expecting that at all. But the shy smile Solider had made his chest warm, so he wasn't going to deny that the reaction pleased him.

"I'm glad. Would you like your helmet?"

"No-! Ahem, uh.. no. No thank you. I. I don't want to.. to ruin it. You did a good job and uh."

Hearing Soldier be so flustered and quiet was certainly weird. Normally he was yelling, telling his teammates off, calling them maggots. But now, now he seemed.. afraid? If that was the best word for it. He seemed awkward, unsure how to really approach his team with makeup on when they would assume he would've yelled at them for doing the same.

"It won't ruin it mon ami. If you're not comfortable showing the others yet, you can keep your helmet on."

Soldier thought sbout it for a minute, before deciding on keeping the helment on.

"... thanks Spy."

\--

It was a regular thing now.

Every few days, Soldier would visit Spy, and he would put some makeup on him, changing the colors sometime, adding mascara one time and adding blush another.

And each time he kept his helmet on.

Sure, the others found it weird how Solider was yelling a little less, or at least not being so loud. Or how he would disappear for like an hour every few days, and then reappear, seemingly more jittery than before.

But this was _Soldier_ , and he was known for being a little weird. And who cared if Spy and him got along better? Not any of their business what goes on between two mercs. 

Until one day, Scout decided to go snooping. 

It felt weird being quiet, using his speed for stealth instead of just. Well. Speed. but he had gotten too damn curious for his own good.

He followed Soldier from a good distance away, and was puzzled to see.. him go to Spy's room? What, were they fuckin or somthin? He expected this sortve thing from Spy, but _Soldier_ of all people?

Scout followed closer behind, and heard the two mercs talking. Wait why was Spy talking about colors?

"What colors would you like today? More red, or would you like to try some other colors?"

"What about green? And purple?"

Why was Soldier so excited? What was so important about colors? He needed a closer look, curiosity climbing.

Scout peaked in just enough to see without being seen and- _oh_.

Oh. Oh my god.

Was.

_Was Solly wearing makeup?_

\--

  
  
  


Scout quickly ran out, ignoring stealth at this point, running to Demo's room and knocking on his door too fast, too shaky.

The door swung open to reveal an annoyed Scotsman, still in pajamas, like he just woke up from a nap.

"What de ye wan lad?!"

"Did you know Soldier wears makeup???"

"... what."

"Yeah, OK so I followed him and he went to Spy's room, so obviously I came to the conclusion that they were fuckin' and then I go in and they're talkin' bout colors n shit right? So I poke my head in, prepared to see some like colored rope n other kinky crap, and I find Solly with his helmet off and Spy putting makeup on him. Ain't that weird? Like he don't look bad, Its weird how he never showed us! I feel betrayed!!"

Demo blinked a few times, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

".. ye woke me up. Te tell me. That Solly is wearing makeup?"

"Well, duh."

".... I'm going back te sleep-"

"wAIT, WAIT, HANG ON-!"

Scout stopped the door with his foot, wincing when it closed a little roughly.

"We gotta do somthin man. Maybe- maybe I dunno, show him it's fine? I mean, my ma would always test her new makeup on me, so it's not like I really give a shit if a dude wears makeup."

".... ye can go ahead an' do it. I'm good. I'm happy he's doin' somthin' that makes him happy, but is it really yer buisness lad?"

With a tired groan, Demo shut the door, leaving Scout to think about his course of action.

He figured Solly would be embarrassed about the makeup, given that it's not exactly accepted around here, and thought.

And thought. And thought, and thought.

Scout usually had thoughts rushing around in his head, but this time he picked a few peculiar ones, and begun stringing them together, forming a plan. He knew he would definitely need Spy's help, which he might not even receive given he found out why he needed it in the first place. He hoped this would work, despite how he acted, he didn't want any of his teammates to be uncomfortable.. and if anyone was gonna laugh at him, then they were gonna have to laugh at Scout too.

\--

  
  
  


"Spy, I got a favor to ask."

"What do you want."

Scout averted his gaze, staying silent, oh boy that's a first, for a bit. Then, gaining his courage, he looked straight in the eye, and spoke confidently. 

"Do my makeup."

Spy sputtered, coughing on the smoke that entered his lungs just as Scout had said that. He put his cigarette out, regaining his composure with a few breaths, and then asked.

"I- I beg your pardon?"

"Look man, I know you've been doin Solly's. N'its not like I care or anythin' but seeing him all jittery when you do it is weird so.. do mine."

Spy looked Scout up and down, looking for any sign this was a joke and that he was just kidding. He didn't appreciate the fact that he had snooped.. but Scout looked genuine. Sounded genuine too.

".. Merde, fine. I'll do your makeup. Follow me. Colors?"

"Make me match Solly. And- I don't mind lipstick. Ma used to do this all the time."

"Hm. I bet she did."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Now shut up and sit still."

\--

Solider quickly put his helmet on, fixing it to hide his makeup as there was a knock on the door. He wasn't even safe in the comfort of his room.

Before he even opened it, he could tell by the shoes that it was Scout. No one else wore ball kicking boots, and despite being the fastest, he actually had quite heavy footsteps. 

The door opened, and all he could see were the boy's feet. Unless he came here to try and play poker, Soldier wasn't really interested in any company at the moment. He wanted to feel the brushes that Spy had lent him, since the Frenchman seemed to notice how he liked the texture.

"... uh. Hey man. I was wondering if I could show you somthin'. But uh- you're gonna have to take ya helmet off."

Scout watched Solider tense up, and swear under his breath. He watches as the older man tries to sort through the inner turmoil of being caught, being afraid of reactions. Eventually, he let's his curiosity win, and nods.

"... fine."

With barely shaky bands, he removed his helmet, shutting his eyes as the light outside was quite bright, despite it being just the hallway light. They should really do something about that, seriously, why are they so bright. Scout, again, seemed to notice the discomfort, and wracked his brain for any way to try and comfort him.

"Will if help if I uh come in or somthin?"

"It'll help, you can come in."

And with the door shut, and in the comfort if his own room, Solly cracked an eye open. Thanks to the lighting being something he's used to, he catches some.. green? Scout never wears green. He began opening his eyes.

And they widened in awe as he finally got a good look at Scout's face.

The younger man had matching green and purple eye shadow, although in different arrangements than his, along with what seemed to some blush dusted along his cheeks and high grade turquoise lipstick to match. [Soldier made a mental note to ask Spy if he had nay other special colors] scout seemed to be just as nervous as Solly was earlier, his arms crossed and posture slightly hunched over as in to look smaller.

"Don't- don't take it as I care or anything man. It's just- You were actin weird, well you're usually weird, but this was a different weird y'now, and I knew why so- so I got Spy to- to make us match or whatever.. Don't expect me to do it again!"

Solider felt himself grinning wide, wrapping his arms around Scout in a bone crushing hug with a boisterous laugh, picking him up and spinning him around.

Scout said he would never do it again, but Soldier knew the truth.

He would _totally_ do it again.


End file.
